


Hajime

by 1waoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1waoi/pseuds/1waoi
Summary: "Hajime."Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks. It wasn't totally uncommon for someone to call him by his given name, after all, it was his name. However, Oikawa wasn't just someone.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Hajime

"Hajime." 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks. It wasn't totally uncommon for someone to call him by his given name, after all, it was his name. However, Oikawa wasn't just someone. 

Despite being friends since they could walk, Iwaizumi had only heard Oikawa call him by his first name 3 times before. Once, in the middle of their first serious argument, again, in middle school after Oikawa kept overworking himself, and lastly, on the way home after their loss to Karasuno. I guess you could say it was never a good thing to hear. 

"Hajime," he repeated, louder this time, firmer. 

Iwaizumi stared back at him, and Oikawa took this as his cue to keep going. He never was good at reading cues. 

"I need to tell you something. And I really need you to take me seriously when I say this," his voice was starting to waver, "because I don't know if I'll be able to say it again."

He took a breath. 

"Don't." Iwaizumi's voice was cold, almost emotionless. Almost. 

"I- what?"

"Don't do this. We don't have to do this." Despite his uncaring voice, he looked straight at the ground. 

It was silent then, save for the shallow, uneven breaths Oikawa was trying his best to hide. 

"How," he let out a shaky laugh, "how long have you known?"

Iwaizumi let himself glance up at the boy next to him. He took in the shiny eyes staring back at him, the fiddling hands, the tense grin. He looked back at the ground.

"There's nothing to know."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is or how to write lol. u get the gist


End file.
